It's Never Easy
by UglyyTruth
Summary: It was the alcohols effect, I was now In charge of a green haired criminal In helping to get his life In order. Hard enough right? Well not only Is he rude and a dis-pleasing, I have to live with him. FML
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple Halloween party for everyone at the office. Most of the people would dress up In humorous or revealing clothing since It was rare for many to do so.

"Courtney, why aren't you all dolled up tonight?" I turned to see my boss Valerie, eying my lame excuse of a _"costume"._

"Why Valerie can't you tell? I'm here as a famous lawyer, one who is trying to drink away her loneliness as well." I exaggerated by taking a sip on the alcoholic beverage I held in my hand.

"Courtney I never thought of you to drown your misery with alcohol, well I learn something new every day don't I?" She replied with a wink, and a playful nudge.

"Mhmmm," I let out with a quiet mummer wanting time alone and taking In the feeling of the alcohols affect.

"I have a request for you, care to show any Interest? It will look good on your record If you complete the task successfully. I know you aren't one to turn down a challenge."

My ears perked up, any challenge that would help my career I would surely take.

"What is it, another one of your schemes?" I scoffed out, knowing how she was a tricky woman. 

"It's quite simple," She objected "I need someone I trust to help me with a man around your age. He had In his teen years, be sent to juvenile detention for vandalism, assault, and thievery, and drug abuse."

"His parents are close friends of mine and are cops, they wish for their son to take on the family business and become a police officer as they are. They would like someone to help him get his life back together, and simply your the only person I trust and who has the skills to do so."

I let the offer hit me for a minute, thinking It over. My mind beginning to feel blurry but as hard headed as I was I still followed through.

I took the job and signed the contract. Oh, how I wish I knew what I had gotten myself Into. …

** ~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

Waking up I swallowed down some aspirin and quickly showered and dressed. Making my way to work, with a mild headache and little memory of last night's events.

"Courtney can you please follow me?" Valarie came to my office as I sat drinking my coffee and scanning over cases.

"Sure," I said trying while having a bad feeling by the grin she wore.

"Courtney I would like you to meet Duncan Pretelli. Duncan this Is Courtney Davidson, also known as your new roommate."

"What?" I exclaimed out looking back and forth between the tricky woman and the man wearing a smirk at my reaction.

"You agreed and signed the papers last night dear, no turning back now!" the blonde said cheerfully.

"I don't remember such, so I will be leaving now so goo-,"

Papers were tossed Into my face as I looked at each one I realized, my signature was indeed on the dotted lines.

"So what does this mean?" I choked out.

"You will be moving In with Duncan, and must help him as It states on the sheets In your hand. You have all the time you need, though if you were to give up on this assignment It will be passed to someone else and It will not be counted for, so It also means lost money and other job opportunity's passed up."

"When do I move In with him?" I whispered softly, afraid my voice would come out scratchy or high pitched.

"Today, Duncan will drive you to your home so you can get any basic essentials. You can get anything else you need tomorrow, since I will give you a week off to get to know Mr. Pretelli."

"Okay," I uttered out.

"Well off you two go!" She said with a teasing grin, oh how the heavens were not on my side today.

I stiffly stood up, as did the strange man In front of me, who carelessly walked out the door knowing I would follow him.

The drive to my apartment was very awkward with the intense volume of music blasting out, I had to try my best to suppress the urge to change the station or jump out of the moving vehicle.

Directing the way was easy, I got out of the car alone needing all the time alone I would get. Packing a few days worth of clothing and toiletries I was once again back In the car with a _criminal._

The drive was fairly short, About 15 minutes and we arrived at a very well looked apartment;hell it was nicer than most homes!

_How could this man even afford this?_I inwardly though to myself

"My parents pay for It," I heard a deep voice speak to my side to see that he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh.:" I said and then opened the car door when I realized Duncan had already gotten out of the vehicle and was on his way to the door of the apartment.

I rushed over, and stood away as he unlocked the door and entered looking over his shoulder to make sure I was still with him. I walked after him and was shocked at the Inside of the home, It was a PIGSTY.

Clothes thrown everywhere, dished piled up, chips and canned drinks thrown over the room. I sure was tricked by the beautiful outside of the place.

"Do you not see how disgusting It is In here?" I barked at the green haired man, I was In a bad mood already,

"Does It look like I give a damn?" He growled turning to face me with a cold glare.

"Well obviously not!" I snarled "I came here to help you, not be your personal maid! I will live In a clean home, and that means you cleaning!"

"I do not need any help, If it's a mess then you clean." He then turned to a staircase and stomped to a door located In the left hallway.

I sighed and wandered around looking for a guest room. I saw none downstairs so walked up the stairs to find one to the right of Duncan's and opened the door to find It Surprisingly clean.

I put my bags away In the dresser and organized my things, hearing the front door slammed open the shut.

_How can I even help him when It's the first day and he's running away from me? _I thought sadly, I would never be able to finish this.

I went to clean the kitchen and living room next, scrubbing and spraying. After over two hours of hard work the place was practically glistening.

I then changed Into some sweats and a over sized shirt and relaxed on the couch enjoying the peaceful silence. Only to be ruined minutes later by laughter outside the front door.

Duncan then barged In, with some girl leaning against him. Both stunk of alcohol and were obviously drunk.

Duncan grinning at the girl In his hold and easing her top off, I let out a gasp at what I was witnessing. Duncan was struck back to reality for a moment to give me a glare and take the female upstairs to his room.

I stayed on the couch curled up hearing the two people upstairs, moans that only meant they were having sex.

I then realized I had gotten myself Into something I could not handle, me Courtney the girl that solved a murder case that no one figured out for months. Courtney, the girl who In high school kept good grades and would do anything anyone thought she couldn't do.

Now I'm sitting on a couch In a strangers home, stress-fully thinking. Maybe I can't help him...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Well I don't really no If there is anyone :) Reviews usually help me get Inspired and let me know If I have anyone reading :) So Please review and give me any constructive criticism since I'm not that good at stories :)**_

_**This is a small preview/chapter. I wanted to update something for everyone, I will also update on my other story "I just want you to love me". **_

_**Thanks guys!**_

****

I awoke early In the morning to find out that the house was silent and also empty. I went upstairs to my assigned room that held a bathroom and took a warm shower not knowing what to do since the man I was babysitting was gone, and my car was at my office.

I was getting dressed over thinking as I usually did when I heard the front door open, I rushed downstairs to face the man that I had to help, he was looking at the couch as I quietly walked down the staircase.

"Your an egotistical bastard you know that? You solve problems by going to a bar to get drunk and bring back some tramp," I said calmly even though I was on the urge of wringing the man's neck.

"First off I need you to take me to my office to get my car, I am in desperate need to escape this place. Also stop sending me all these rude little glares of yours. It's obviously already frozen your face up from the amount you use them on a daily basis."

I received a sneer and a cold look, well looks like this relationship Is staring off perfectly.

"I don't have to do anything, get out of my way." Duncan grumbled pushing past me and walking up the stairs.

I followed him quickly and entered his room after him, he lay-ed on his bed with his back faced towards me, which probably meant _"Get the fuck out my room, I need a nap"_.

"Duncan get up! I need a ride! Lazy ass! I know you hear me!" I began to yell seeing he was ignoring my what so ever.

I then grabbed his shirt and began to pull him off the bed onto the cold hard floor, that would treat the bastard right! Then all of a sudden my balance was lost and he fell onto the floor with a dull thud pulling me down with him.

My cheeks began to feel warm, and Duncan's now opened blue eyes stared back at me. He began to move closer to my face, I tried to push the man off of me but he was trapping me In. I closed my eyes and awaited for what was coming.

"Were you trying to seduce me?" I felt a hot breathe beside my ear mummer.

**OMG _**

I pushed Duncan off grabbing his car key's and ran out the door. Not hearing the amused criminal saying _"So look's like the little princess Isn't as up tight as she pretends to be."_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Also I have been getting message's and reviews asking me to update my other popular DxC story, I will type a little everyday, I will try to get it fully up Tuesday night, I start school Wednesday as well. I will make the chapters longer but I just needed a change In the story to help my imagination. This story Is not planned, just going by my mood I guess ? :)

****

_What the hell was that?_,I thought to myself as I was driving away from a close by Starbucks. I decided to not get my car since I would have to take Duncan back to pick his up, and I really didn't want his presence anywhere near me at the moment.

I wonder If I could take him to court for harassment, but then that would make our _"relationship"_ even more hard to mask.

I walked through the main door entering into the living room, setting down the car keys on the coffee table near the television set. Trying to be quiet I began to take off my shoes and place them beside the couch, though as always things never go as planned.

I somehow stepped onto a remote, and was shocked with sudden loud blasting music. Which caused me to trip over the coffee table and land very unattractively on the soft cushion.

Then as fast as It happened, the music was gone and I was left with a sickening sound. Duncan, and he was laughing at the position I was placed In.

"What's so funny?" I shrieked at the smug expression on his face.

"You," Was the simple reply I got back, causing my blood to boil.

"Well If you didn't leave things laying around carelessly like that, we wouldn't be In this predicament right now!"

"You know Princess I thought you were stuck up when we first met, and well you still are," He said causing me to growl unfeminine.

"Though I think while we are both stuck with each other I'm going to enjoy making you loosen up. Maybe even unload that pole up your ass?" He said winking at me while grinning.

"I have no _"pole up my ass" _firstly, and secondly you even think about playing any sick games with me I'll kick you so hard In your family jewels that I'll have you crying for weeks!"

"Stop whining already, you should know now babe that I always get what I set my eyes on. You interest me for the time being. So let me enjoy this, until I have the evaluation about my up coming to be an officer like my old man." Duncan finished his voice turning more distant like, almost sorrowful.

"I'm just tired right now to even bicker with you anymore,." I yawned trying to drop the subject he was obviously tender on and as well exhausted from stress.

"I'm going to go up to my room and take a quick nap and catch up on your files. Bye." I said turning my back and walking away from the man who I was just ready to murder.

I thought that I could go to bed at peace but no, I had to feel a firm grip placed on my rear and a soft squeeze.

Oh forget the being sincere crap...

I began to spin towards the green haired person, though before my foot was in contact with his personals I was pulled back to the couch with sudden weight on top of me.

"Duncan you let me go right now or I swear Ill fu-"

"If you fancy being on top you should have just told me, I like the wild ones too." He said interrupting me awhile wiggling his eye brows.

While his guard was down I kneed him and pushed him off of me, I was to hard headed to be harassed so much in one day.

I then ran upstairs Into the bedroom, shutting the door while locking it and jumped into the soft bed to let my dreams overtake reality. Too bad for me I had to dream of a delinquent with piercings who enjoyed to mock me oh so much...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke all too early to laughter and screaming downstairs. I really hope Duncan didn't have another girl tonight, and most certainly not down stairs.

I creaked open the door and began walking to the staircase. The voice sounded more manly, did Duncan roll both ways?

I peeked over to see a blonde man around our age with a cowboy hat. Then Duncan was sitting beside the loud man, laughing at what I could assume was a joke.

I turned away from the scene sensing it to be too personal, only to hear my name being called.

"Hey Princess come on down here, we don't bite!" Duncan exclaimed loudly with a sloppy grin on his face.

I peered down at the predicament I was faced with, and sour-fully emerged down the stairs and stood awkwardly in front of the two men.

"Hey your Courtney right? Nice to meet ya, my name Is Geoff!" The blonde man now known as Geoff said enthusiastically.

At that moment Duncan pardoned himself away to use the toiletry.

"Nice to meet you as well. You are a friend of Duncan's I presume?" I replied back, being raised with manners and hospitality would not falter even while living with a criminal. A plus was that I could use this moment to find more facts about Duncan; to end this damned task already.

"Yeah, me and him go long back. We met at a summer camp, and from there we found out we lived close distance." Geoff finished taking a sip of his drink that was placed on the table.

"Wow, what an exquisite story, though Duncan doesn't really seem like summer camp kind of guy don't you think?"

"Oh he didn't really want to go, his parents forced him to go. Thought it would keep him out of trouble for awhile and show him the values of life or something like that. Hey, he ended up winning over a hot babe though!" The blonde said raising a fist high into the air.

_A hot babe? _I thought confusingly to myself, to my knowledge Duncan didn't have a girlfriend. If he did then he was obviously a delinquent **and **unfaithful.

Though before I could question the matter therefore, Duncan jumped onto the couch winning back over Geoff's attention.

"Well If you excuse me I'll just skip right back into my room, nice to meet you Geoff. Hopefully we meet again."

As I finished my statement a figure emerged from the kitchen, and well look here. It must be a party now.

"Geoff babe, I ordered a large supreme pizza. I'll pick it up in 20 minutes, okay?" A feminine voice spoke and out came a blonde woman who looked the same age as I was.

It was then that I realized who the woman was, I hadn't seen her since high school. Even after she moved we still held contact but It broke as time went.

"Bridgette Is that you?" I gasped out, stunned.

"Courtney?" She asked confusingly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling oddly placed

"I'm engaged to Geoff over there," She said pointing at the smiling blonde man, "We usually come here every Saturday to hangout with Duncan. Though I should be asking you as to why you are here?" She finished with a raised brow.

"Oh well that's a funny story..." I zoned off, rubbing my arm sheepishly.

_Well other than a perverted delinquent, no car, and a job at hand that could drive me insane. Maybe there could be some good things out of it, and Bridgette could be the start of it._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for uploading the same chapter twice! The actual chapter I deleted and mixed up with the original Ch. 3! Idiotic mistake. Won't happen again! :)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The night fairly ended, and I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed it the whole time. I got to catch up with Bridgette and with that learned a little more on Duncan's past. I found out that Geoff Is really a actually cool guy, he may seem a little dimwitted at times but he catch's up eventually.

According to Bridge Duncan's _**"Hot babe"**_ was a girl at summer camp named Gwen, simple and short they met at the camp and dated for about a year. Thing's went smooth until she cheated on Duncan with another man she met at camp, Trent. That apparently broke him, he started to act out even more. Where Is why evident-ally I am here now.

"Duncan It's late, everyone Is gone. Let's head up to bed." I said sleepily, then realized how It sounded and changed my wording.

"I'll pick up the mess," I said nodding my head to the plates of half eaten pizza and plastic cups sitting on the small table by the couch. "You can go, I got this".

I turned my back, began to pick up the trash and realized Duncan was still there behind me. I turned around... and I saw him looking at me with these eyes, that I've never seen any man give me... the look of love.

**YEAH FREAKIN RIGHT**, He was standing there checking out my ass. I picked up the empty plastic cup and angrily threw it at his smirking face.

"Come on babe, I wasn't doing anything wrong. You are the one who bent over seductively, It's like you were inviting me to the show." With those words said, his blue eyes continued to scan my body over.

"You pig headed ogre! Don't look at me like some kind of god damn piece of meat!" I began feeling the snarl on my upper lip.

"Then don't try to seduce me," was the blunt response I received.

"I hate you!" I yelped In frustration, I blame the sleep deprivation and the migraine that was soon approaching.

"I love you too princess, how bought you give this king over here a small little kiss before bed time, huh?" He grinned amusingly.

I threw down the plates I had begun to take to the trash and shoved my way past him to the stairs. I needed sleep. He could clean up downstairs, I tried but his quirks got too old and at any second you would have found me plastered on the news for murder.

No lie.

"Good night Duncan, you can clean up by yourself. If the mess Is still here In the morning I swear I will skin you alive. You hear me?" I glared at his back as he just nodded amusingly.

_**Whatafreakinmanwhore.**_

Soon too quickly It was a new day, It was time to find out more about Duncan's past. More specifically Gwen.

Duncan was outside on the doorstep, taking a long drag on his cigarette. The scent of the nicotine overwhelming as I pinched the tip of my nose, disgusted.

"Duncan we need to talk, you can't keep avoiding the subject". I said as I sat beside him and gave him a pleading look.

He took a deep breathe not looking at me but towards the outside life.

"Fine, hit me with it."

"Duncan, tell me about... Gwen." I said softly.

"... Gwen was my girlfriend. I loved her I thought we were going to get married one day. She was like me, she _**understood**_ me. We dated for so long, I was ready to propose. I had the ring, I was going to go find a well paid job..."

His voice got hard "Then I found her texting Trent, I confronted her and she said he was catching up with everyone on the show. I believed her. Then she was out late, and sometimes not coming home until mornings. I think the silly little trance I was in finally broke when I saw them kissing each other and I left..."

"Duncan... I'm sorry... I know how much that took to tell me. I look up to you, you know?" I said grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

He gripped my hand back as well, still looking outward.

_Maybe I was wrong, Duncan wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe everyone was wrong. _

I don't remember how long we stayed there. It could have been minutes, hours, days. The only thing I remember much was that with his hand In mine I felt better than I had ever felt.

You could say it was selfish, I was suppose to be here to help the teal eyed man beside me, but was it wrong to feel so warm and content?


End file.
